Teddy Bears Don't Dance
Uranimated18's movie-spoof of "Cats Don't Dance" Cast *Danny - Winnie the Pooh *Sawyer - Fox (Skunk Fu!) *Pudge - Roo (Winnie the Pooh) *Woolly the Mammoth - Colonel Hathi (The Jungle Book) *Tillie Hippo - Gloria (Madagascar) *Frances Albacore - Big Mama (The Fox and the Hound) *Cranston Goat - Wylie Burp (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) *T.W. Turtle - Reggie (Free Birds) *Darla Dimple - Heather (Total Drama) *Max - Tublat (The Legend of Tarzan) *L.B. Mammoth - The Sultan (Aladdin) *Flannigan - Dracula (Hotel Transylvania) *Farley Wink - Stan Pines (Gravity Falls) *the Bus Driver - Bill Green (Big City Green) Scenes * Teddy Bears Don't Dance Part 1 - Opening/"Now Our Time Has Come" * Teddy Bears Don't Dance Part 2 - Pooh Arrives in Hollywood/"Pooh's Arrival Song"/At Gruncle Stan's * Teddy Bears Don't Dance Part 3 - The Making of Lil Ark Angels/"Little Boat on the Sea"/Pooh Ruins It * Teddy Bears Don't Dance Part 4 - Fox Talks to Pooh * Teddy Bears Don't Dance Part 5 - "It's Hathi!" * Teddy Bears Don't Dance Part 6 - "Animal Jam" * Teddy Bears Don't Dance Part 7 - A Talk With Heather/"Big and Loud Parts" * Teddy Bears Don't Dance Part 8 - The Flood * Teddy Bears Don't Dance Part 9 - "Tell Me Lies" * Teddy Bears Don't Dance Part 10 - Otis Goes Back to Kokomo/Invitation to the Premiere of Lil Ark Angels * Teddy Bears Don't Dance Part 11 - The Premiere/Pooh Fights Tublat * Teddy Bears Don't Dance Part 12 - "Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now"/Heather Exposed * Teddy Bears Don't Dance Part 13 - End Credits Movie used *Cats Don't Dance (1997) Clip used * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh * Pooh's Grand Adventure; The Search for Christopher Robin * The Tigger Movie * Piglet's Big Movie * Pooh's Heffalump Movie * Winnie the Pooh * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh * Skunk Fu! * Madagascar * Madagascar Escape 2 Africa * Madagascar 3 Europe's Most Wanted * The Jungle Book * The Jungle Book 2 * The Fox and the Hound * An American Tail: Fievel Goes West * Free Birds * Total Drama Island * Total Drama Action * Total Drama World Tour * Total Drama All-Stars * The Legend of Tarzan * Aladdin * The Return of Jafar * Aladdin and the King of Thieves * Hotel Transylvania (2012) * Hotel Transylvania 2 (2015) * Hotel Transylvania 3 (2018) * Gravity Falls * Big City Greens Gallery Winnie The Pooh.jpeg|Winnie the Pooh as Danny Fox-Is-Foxy-skunk-fu-6368537-764-431.jpg|Fox as Sawyer Roo.jpeg|Roo as Pudge Colonel_Hathi-jbook2HD.jpg|Colonel Hathi as Woolly the Mammoth Gloria_001.png|Gloria as Tillie the Hippo Big Mama-0.jpg|Big Mama as Frances Albacore Wylie-Burp.jpg|Wylie Burp as Cranston Goat Reggie (Free Birds).png|Reggie as T.W. Turtle Heather.png|Heather as Darla Dimple Tublat.jpg|Tublat as Max Profile_-_The_Sultan.jpg|The Sultan as L.B. Mammoth Dracula.png|Dracula as Flanningan S1e16_something_about_you.png|Stan Pines as Fraley Wink Bill_Green.png|Bill Green as the Bus Driver Category:Uranimated18 Category:Cats Don't Dance Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs